


Perk Tree (And probably RP too)

by godblade02, Shadowangel615



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godblade02/pseuds/godblade02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: A private RP book for me and godblade02





	1. Chapter 1

 

Lv. 5, Seduce: Seduce female or male NPCs

Lv. 10, Excessive Cum: Orgasms now make a large mess / Cum Inflation: Orgasms Inflate breasts or ass, your choice

Lv. 15, (Pre: Excessive Cum) Dragon Tamer: Dragons become available / (Pre: Cum Inflation) Naga Whisperer: Nagas become available

Lv. 20, Cock Worship: Common creatures are more willing to fuck with you / Dominant/Sub Switch (Males Only)

Lv. 25, Longer Lasting: You last longer during sex / Sexual Dueling: Option To Challenge Others To Sexual Combat


	2. perk ideas

domanite male/ sub male/ switch male: gives exp when ever you fucking a dom, a sub, or a switch 

sex combat: you can challange any male or female into a sex combat who ever last longer without cumming wins 

sexual endurance: will make you last a lot longer during sex 

legend fucker (pre req befriend and fuck a legendary figure): legendarys will fuck you more often 

befriender: befriend people with your actions


End file.
